Swoon, Coolkid, swoon
by OneWhoWritesThings
Summary: Dirk finally gets over his crush on Jake.. But he begins to see Jane as more than just a friend! See what happens when the cool kid deals with.. Something that happens almost everyday! (Getting a chapter 2 soon! 3)
1. Chapter 1

_**You've done it. You've finally done it.**_

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you've finally gotten over it. It being your huge ass crush on your best bro, Jake. For the longest time, you liked him and were unable to tell him. But now, seeing as he seemed at the very least bi, leaning towards chicks, you were over it. You didn't like him like that anymore and now you could continue on being the best of bro's. The first person you tell is Jane, because you know she'll seem proud of you. Plus, your only other option is Roxy, and she's.. She's a huge blabbermouth, really.

You go over to your computer and sit down, signing into the messenger and going through your small friends list. You find Jane's tag, open a new window and shoot her a message. It doesn't take her long to respond.

_TT: Hey Crocker._

_GG: Well hey there Mr. Strider! How are you today?_

_TT: Pretty good, actually. I have some pretty fuckin' good news._

_GG: Really? Well, don't keep a gal waiting! What's the news?_

_TT: I finally got over him, Jane._

_TT: Finally. After all this time I got over the crush._

_GG: Oh golly gee, really!? That's wonderful! I'm happy for you, hoohoo. :B_

_GG: I ought to bake you something soon, this is quite the occasion for something sweet!_

_You wait a moment before replying, your usual poker face being replaced by a smile. Jane was so sweet, you couldn't have asked for a better friend._

_TT: Sure. Why not._

_GG: Should I come over when I'm done? Or should I just wait? :B_

_TT: Nah, I got free time today, come on over whenever._

_GG: Hoo! You got it!_

Jane doesn't live too far from you. Her and her father had recently moved from Washington to about 3 blocks away from you. For this you were happy. You could take a short walk to see her whenever you wanted.

Since you know that she'll be busy for awhile working on the cake or pie of whatever she's going to make you, you decide to get up from your desktop and actually clean up around your room, and house in general. Your brother isn't home right now, he's at work or something. You don't really know.

You look around your room and realize you have a lot of cleaning to do. Smuppets, regular puppets and plushes are almost all over the place, there's various empty food wrappers and bottles, your spare katana's are spread everywhere as well. You sigh. Well, at least it'll help you waste time. You begin wading through the shitstorm that is your room and start the cleaning.

Not too long later, you've completely cleaned up your room, so it doesn't look like a complete slob lives in it. Just as your admiring your pretty good work, you hear a 'ping' noise from your messenger.

_GG: Hey there! I got the cake finished, I'm heading over soon! Just gotta make sure my Dad knows where I'm going. :B_

_You quickly jump to reply._

_TT: Cool, see you soon, Crockpot._

You go to your living room and plop down on the couch, switching on the TV and putting your feet up on your coffee table. You don't really watch the TV, it just prevents you from sitting alone in awkward silence with nothing to do.

After awhile a gentle knock comes from the front door. You get up from the couch and flash step over to the door. You open the door and there she is, Jane. She's holding what looks to be a large cake with orange icing. She gives a big grin. "Hey there, Dirk!" She greets you happily as you step aside, letting her in. "Hey there. What's up?" You ask, looking her over a bit. She still had that big goofy grin on her face, her little front buck teeth sticking out adorably, her slightly chubby cheeks were also gorgeously rosy and- Hold up there. You weren't really thinking that way were you? No.. Of course not.

"Nothing really!" Jane answered, really just ignoring the fact that you were sort of staring at her. "I brought a carrot cake, cause.. Y'know, you like orange things, so.. I thought it would be nice." She said, shrugging. You nod slightly as you shut the door. "Awesome, I love carrot cake." You say, walking to your kitchen with her. "You can set it down on any of the counters while I grab some plates n' shit, I wanna see how this tastes, though I'm not expecting anything less than perfect from it." You walk over to a cupboard and grab some plates, then reach over and open a drawer, grabbing some forks and a knife to cut the cake.

Once you get back to where she's placed the cake, you take the knife and go to cut the cake, taking a pretty decent sized piece for Jane before getting a pretty big piece of it for yourself.

Then you two are sitting on your couch, each of you having a glass of milk. You've finished your piece of cake, but Jane is still picking at hers. Ever since you've started hanging out in real life, eating together and all that, you've noticed she eats like a bird, it takes her awhile to actually finish something. Once she does though, you grab all the dishes and bring them to the kitchen, dropping them in the sink. You hang out for awhile after that, talking about getting over Jake and all that, then just talking about normal things. Not too long after Jane's Dad calls her and she has to head home.

_**Your name is Dirk Strider, and it's been a couple of months since you got over your ex-crush, Jake English.**_

Lately you'd been hanging out with Jane more and more, getting close to her and all that nice shit, it was quite cute once you thought about it. But, why are we talking about this? Because you.. Well.. You seem to have developed a _**crush **_on Jane. Yes, a crush. Oh boy, another crush. More like another curse. You've become such great friends. Asking her out could just possibly ruin that. You refrain from saying anything.

A few weeks later, you just can't take it any longer. You _**HAVE**_ to ask her. You just have to. School had started up again, and you usually walked Jane home everyday. So, you thought that on the walk after school would be the best time to say anything.

So of course, after convincing yourself that you really going to say anything to her, the next day arrives. You head to school lazily that morning. One strap of your backpack slung over your shoulder. You see Jane when you get there, and wave her over. You get a free period in the morning to socialize or whatever you please before classes start, and you usually take this time to talk with Jane and just spend a bit of time with her. You have no classes in common, not even your elective periods.

The bell rings and you both get up, saying goodbye and heading off to your classes.

The day passes slowly, though, overall you have a pretty decent day. You're definitely relieved to hear that bell ring though, signalling the end of the day. Your last teacher assigns your homework and the class groans. You take the stack of papers without a word and shove them in your bag before heading out the door.

You see Jane from a ways away, and she has someone with her. Upon getting closer you see that it's.. Jake? What was he doing here? Jane sees you and grins, walking over with Jake. "Hey Dirk! You ready to head home?" She asks. You keep a poker face and nod slightly, then turning to Jake. "Well hello there Strider! Long time no talk eh?" He asks, giving you a light punch to the shoulder. "Yeah, sure has been awhile." You nod.

The three of you leave the school and walk for awhile, you have a mental sigh of relief when you see that Jake's house is the first stop they make. You're ahead by a couple steps before noticing that Jane takes an extra minute to say goodbye, but you don't take it as anything special. You turn around just in time to see Jake wave to you before heading up to his door.

Jane still has a goofy smile on her features, you find it to be adorable. After another while of walking and slight conversing about homework and other boring things, you arrive at her house. She turns and grins to say goodbye to you. When she turns back to go inside you stop her. "Hey, Jane," You start. She turns around once again to face you. "Yeah? What is it?" She asks, blinking a couple times out of curiosity.

"I.. I gotta tell you something." You sigh. "Jane.. I like you, maybe more than just a friend. Would you, I dunno, maybe wanna go out with me?" You ask, reaching up and scratching the back of your head, a slight blush threatening to spread across your features. Jane makes a face. You get extremely worried. After a minute she takes a deep breath and puts a hand on his arm. "Look.. Dirk, you're a great guy and all, a super cool one to boot, but.. I'm datin' someone at the moment."

An awkward silence follows, and you can almost feel your heart shatter. You break the silence by asking her something. "Ah. I see.. Who is he if you don't mind me asking?" Jane sighs, fiddling with a short lock of her black hair. "Uhm.. Well, it's.. It's Jake."

_**Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are trying to get home as soon as possible so you can break down on your bedroom floor upon arrival.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Your name is Jane Crocker, and you are on the verge of tears. **_

It's been about a year now. Since what? Since you started dating your current boyfriend, Jake English. Not to mention about a year since the day your best friend Dirk asked you out. The day you turned him down and sent him home, looking as if /he/ was going to cry. For that, you felt bad, and talking to him had been awkward for a long time. Recently though, he seemed to get over it. He wasn't so sad seeming anymore. For that, you were thankful. It'd made you feel like a total jerk when you saw him like that.

Now though, you were completely done with everything. Jake had just been the biggest jerk. He'd forgotten your birthday! Not to mention, he started to babble to you even more about his own problems, and just got confused when you were angry at him! You'd already made your own cake and invited Roxy and Jake to the small party. Dirk was invited to come too, but you'd had no idea where he was.

While setting up for the party, the day before your birthday, you'd called Jake. You'd asked him where he was. When he told you that he wasn't coming, and had no idea what was so important, that was the last straw. You'd screamed at him. You'd flung your phone onto the ground in total fury. You'd scared your Dad, too. Not to mention you think you'd upset Roxy. That was the end of you and Jake. Everything had just gone wrong. Jake had even stopped speaking to you, and didn't want to walk to school with you anymore. You couldn't blame him, but.. Now you had absolutely no one to turn to, to talk to, to vent to.

Except for one person.

That's right. You were thinking of Dirk. He'd always been there for you when you needed him most. He'd let you vent to him. You know he would. So it was decided, even if it was still the slightest bit awkward between you two, you were going to go see him. You sat up from your bed, rubbed your eyes, wiping away the tears threatening to spill. You got up, fixed your hair, changed your clothes. The whole 9 yards. You made yourself look like someone who hadn't just been sitting in her room all of Christmas break crying and eating away her feelings.

Soon enough, after grabbing a jacket and putting on some tights underneath your skirt, you'd headed out. Your Dad was at work, as today was a Thursday, so you didn't have to tell him where you were going. The outfit you'd picked out was a little over Christmas-y. What with a large obnoxious sweater over a dark red T-shirt with a Christmas tree painted on it. Your skirt was green with little Santa hats on it. Not to mention your tights were green, too. You had no clue why you'd picked such a cheery outfit, though you had to admit it looked sort of nice on you.

You walked that same 3 blocks you knew so well, eventually showing up at his door. You wondered if he was even going to answer the door now. He usually slept in til late. But, you knock softly on the door anyway. A muffled shout of, "Coming!" comes from inside. After a minute, the door swings open and you see Dave. Dirk's older brother, actually home for once. Well, you thought that was nice, he was finally around for Christmas. The only reason you really knew this was Dave was because of a picture Dirk had shown you what seemed like forever ago.

"Who're you?" Dave asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh-! Sorry, uhm, I'm Jane Crocker. Friend of Dirk's.. You're Dave right?" You had to be double sure, though. Even if you knew it was him you had to make sure. With a slight nod, he quietly 'mhm'-ed. "Little man's in the livingroom, c'mon in I guess." He said, opening the door a little wider. You stepped in and Dirk looked up from his seat on the couch. "Oh. Hey Jane." "Hey." You say, awkwardly slipping off your shoes and placing them by the door.

"What'd you come over for?" He asks. You sigh. "Well. It's about Jake and I-" "Eh, hang on. Let's go to my room." He cuts you off and stands, offering his hand. You look at him for a moment and take his hands as you notice the silly red and green PJ pants he's got on. They make you smile a little. He walks you towards his room and you glance back at Dave for a split second. He'd gone back to what looked like making breakfast.

As soon as the two of you enter Dirk's room, he shuts the door behind him and goes to sit down on his bed. You follow. "So, what's up with you and Jake? I heard somethin' went down but I'm not sure what. Roxy wouldn't tell me." He said, crossing his legs. You sigh again.

After another moment of silence or so, you explain everything that happened, and that you and Jake were no longer a couple. Not to mention the fact that you felt like the biggest jerk in the world and just needed someone to vent to. (You'd also thanked him countless times for letting you vent to him, though he said the first time that you didn't need to because that's what he was there for.)

When you finished, you were in tears. You'd caused yourself to cry as you talked endlessly about everything. Dirk had done the obvious, and now you were in his arms. He held you close, and you'd wrapped your arms around him. "I'm sorry, Jane." He said quietly. And you lifted your head up to look at him. "It's.. It's not your fault, you shouldn't be sorry.. But thank you anyway." You offer the best smile you can.

At that moment, you closed your eyes again. It was really just to rid your eyes of tears. But, as soon as your eyes shut, you feel a pair of lips gently touch your forehead. Your eyes open again. Dirk is looking down at you, looking like he wants to ask you something. You wait patiently for him to speak.

Finally it comes. "Hey.. Jane.. I know it's sorta soon, but.. Now that you and Jake aren't really a thing anymore, d'you think maybe you can give me a chance?" He asks, his face flushing just slightly as he does.

And you can't help but to smile and nod.

_**Your name is Jane Crocker, and you are sitting happily in the lap of your boyfriend of 4 months, Dirk Strider. **_


End file.
